


Silver Filigree Swords

by EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, This Is Sad, i broke my own heart writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/pseuds/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne
Summary: “Remember when he asked you if you wanted an engagement ring, and your only response was ‘I want an engagement sword’ and two days later he gave you a silver filigree sword? And you said yes. It was on our mantle until- well. You know. That day.”





	Silver Filigree Swords

Danny hesitated for a minute, glancing over at Alex.

His brother was stone faced, and Danny turned back to the door of the hospital room they’d visited as often as they could.

This would be the last time.

 

_ “We can’t- we can’t keep her there. Just like that. Just… there. Unconcious, unable to survive without being hooked up to a million and one machines,” Danny had said, three weeks ago when he and Alex were sitting together on Alex’s couch. Danny was hugging a pillow and Alex had Jet on his lap. _

_ Alex closed his eyes, pulling Jet closer to his chest. _

_ Danny had spent a month and a half getting over what the doctor had said last time they’d been there. He knew that Alex hadn’t. _

Three weeks later, they stood outside the door to Kathy Becket’s hospital room. Nurse Linde- the woman who’d been in charge of her care for the last five years- smiled at them both.

She always did. This one was sadder than usual.

Alex ducked under the doorframe and Danny followed suit, both of them sitting in the same two chairs they’d used for five years.

Danny closed his eyes, and listened to Alex talk.

He’d come and said his goodbyes the night before. Alex had listened then.

So he was going to listen now.

“Hey. Mom.”

The redhead grabbed his brother’s hand. Alex was already crying.

“So. The doctor said you only had a couple weeks left, when we came in today. There’s- there’s only so much anyone can do, I guess.”

_ Only so much we can do. _

“They’re unplugging your life support tomorrow. Because- becuase if they don’t it’ll just make everything hurt more. Thought you might like the warning. And even so, we- we’ve kept you and Dad away from each other for long enough.”

Alex took a shuddering breath, and at this point neither one of them wasted the energy wiping tears away.

“Remember- remember when you were dating dad, and he asked you to marry him, and you said- you said he had to get you something like a ring? And he asked if you wanted a ring, and you said you wanted a sword. And dad came over to your house three days later, and he had a silver filigree sword. And you put it on the mantle, and when you finally told me where we got the family sword, I said I wanted an engagement sword too. You- you were so proud, and so happy, and so- so-”

Danny pulled Alex into a hug. They cried their eyes out on each other’s shoulders.

“She was so alive,” Alex whispered.

Danny nodded. 

At some point, they pulled apart, and turned back to their mother.

“I wish I hadn’t stayed late for practice. I wish you hadn’t gone home before picking me up. I wish the house handn’t caved, I wish I’d called, I wish-”

“Alex,” Danny said. Alex bit his lip, scrubbing at his face.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I love you.”

Kathy Becket’s oldest child pressed a kiss to her cheek for the last time.

“Goodbye.”

Alex stepped back, and Danny kissed his mother on the forehead (he’d always done that, whenever she picked him up when he was little and later when he’d gotten tall enough to start doing it again).

“Bye, Mom. I love you. We both do.”

Alex was still crying when they walked out the door, and just before he closed it, Danny turned around to get one last look at his mom.

“I’ll see you in Ouranous, Mom. You and Dad both.”

Alex was saying something to Nurse Linde.

“Maybe I’ll even see you both before I’m dead.”


End file.
